


Maker's Breath, not again

by telophase



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Guess Jim forgot to knock again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "...desk sex, getting constantly interrupted (like with the unnamed soldier that has been named Jim in some fanfics)..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Breath, not again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You wrote a drabble-ish story for me for Fandom Stocking 2014, and I've always felt vaguely guilty for leaving a bland comment several days late (I was traveling, but still...). Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
